1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless module, and in particular relates to an antenna-integrated wireless module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The antenna-integrated wireless module is a wireless module in which an antenna and a wireless communication circuit are configured so as to be integrated with each other, and, for example, a device used for transmitting and/or receiving a signal of a several GHz band, such as a wireless LAN device or a Bluetooth (registered trademark) device. While the antenna-integrated wireless module is configured so as to perform communication using the antenna within the module, an antenna-integrated wireless module is configured so that an external antenna is usable as necessary.
In order to make the external antenna usable, it may be considered that an attachable and detachable coaxial connector is used. However, since the attachable and detachable coaxial connector is expensive, there has been a problem that a production cost of the antenna-integrated wireless module is increased. Therefore, there has been proposed an antenna-integrated wireless module that makes the external antenna usable without using the attachable and detachable coaxial connector.
Based on FIG. 9, an example of an antenna-integrated wireless module of the related art will be described that makes the external antenna usable without using the attachable and detachable coaxial connector. In an antenna extension device 900, an external antenna 904 is connected to a coupler 906 through a coaxial cable 905, a groove is formed in the coupler 906, the groove is made able to be fitted in and detached from an end portion of a card-type transceiver 902, and an electric coupling portion 908 and a matching portion 909 are provided in the coupler 906. In addition, a configuration is adopted where the coupler 906 is made able to be electrically coupled to a built-in antenna 910 in the card-type transceiver 902 through the electric coupling portion 908 and a transmission or reception signal is output from or input to an information processing device through an interface bus 912.
Using such a configuration, in a case where the antenna extension device 900 is connected to the card-type transceiver 902, it is only necessary to simply plug and fit the coupler 906 into the card-type transceiver 902 without performing a connection switch operation based on the coaxial cable. Therefore, operability is significantly improved without a cost increase. Such a technique of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-078934.